The present invention relates to a device for carrying out tests or experimentations on at least one fluid circuit of an aircraft.
For the remainder of the description, a fluid circuit is to be understood as at least one conduit portion and/or a reservoir in which a fluid, namely a liquid or gas, circulates and/or is stored. By way of example, the fuel tank of an aircraft can be assimilated to a fluid circuit according to the invention.
During the assembly or at the end an aircraft is assembled, or when it is running, it is necessary to test certain fluid circuits in order to verify their state, particularly their sealing.
To this end, the fluid circuit undergoes a pressure cycle.
For the remainder of the description, pressure refers to pressure greater than atmospheric pressure just as well as lower pressure. Cycle is to be understood as constant pressure just as well as pressure that varies as a function of time. Thus, the fluid circuit can be subjected to a substantially constant pressure for a certain duration or can be subjected to a pressure that varies, for example which increases up to a certain threshold, which remains constant for a while and then decreases.
So as to be tested, a fluid circuit comprises connection means, for example a quick-connection system.
As a function of the type of aircraft, of the fluid circuit, and of the test to be performed, the operator uses a tool suitable to connect a fluid source to the connection means. As a function of the test, the fluid test can vary. By way of example, the fluid source can be a compressed air network or a bottle containing pressurized gas (nitrogen, helium . . . ). The tool comprises a conduit with at one end, means of connection to the fluid circuit to be tested and, at the other end, means of connection to a fluid source, a pressure-reducing valve to regulate the pressure or change it as a function of the test to be performed, as well as a manometer to control pressure. This tool is generally stored in a test unit.
For reasons of test conditions, and particularly because of the presence of pressurized gas, this tool requires a certification.
According to another aspect, particularly because of the pressures which are different from one test to another, it is necessary to provide a tool adapted to the test.
According to another point, it is necessary to provide, for each type of airplane, a series of test units, each dedicated to a test.
This management is not entirely satisfactory. Indeed, considering the number of airplane types, the number of fluid circuits to be tested on each airplane type, it is necessary to provide a large number of test units, which leads to substantial costs in terms of certification, manufacturing, and downtime. In addition, it is necessary to provide a large storage area for all these tools.
The tool diversity is even more problematic during the maintenance and fault rectification phases since it is necessary, at that time, to transport a large number of tools or to limit the number thereof by taking the risk to not have the correct tool on site.